The Mutated Avenger
by Shila.Smithee
Summary: Erin Blaine OC is a mutant that is recruited by SHIELD and mist learn how to no longer be an outcast, but when she's given the job to watch over the exiled Loki, she learns his side of the story. Her loyalties grow vague.
1. Finding a Place

Erin Blaine was short of anything spectacular. At least that's what she was convinced of. Growing up, she was assured of two things: she was never to fir in anywhere quite right and that no matter how much she would try, she'd never have the love and acceptance of her father, Eddie Blaine. He wasn't anything special either.

Age 16

Erin was walking through a field of grass and a whole lot of nothing as she clutched to the straps of her Jansport backpack, the hood of her leather pulled over her head as the wind started to pick up. She was convinced she hated Texas the most. Out of all the states she found herself since she picked up and ran away from home, Texas had to be the worst.

The thunder began to clap, like a fierce spectator who was amused by her dull and pitiful life. That was one thing she appreciated about the state. The thunder made her feel more alive. She quickened her pace as she saw a dim light far up ahead. She planed to do a whole detour around the light, just to avoid interactions with any new strange characters. Little did she know, that plan would be futile, for the dim light was from a mobile home that drove quickly towards the thunder, behind Erin and a stretch of valley.

_Are they insane?_

She began to move her pace to a run, going the perpendicular direction so they wouldn't see her. Still as the distance between Erin and the vehicle home shortened, the more it turned towards her direction. The wind started to blow fiercely and raindrops fell down like daggers from the unsatisfied spectators from above. Her eyes squinted as she pushed through the high grass, seeing the lights come straight towards her. She stopped and waved her arms at the vehicle.

"Stop!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO HIT ME!" She couldn't have said it more eloquently.

The lights of the mobile home were flashing straight towards her as she jumped and screamed louder. The thunder, rain, and wind overpowered the volume of her voice, but didn't over power the screech of the breaks as the driver tried to come to a complete stop. The vehicle still moved towards her, not completely stopping until it was three inches away from her, at most. Erin panted in the rain as she stared at the machine that almost crushed her.

A girl about her age jumped out of the mobile home, her long brown hair soaking in an instant. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just almost died." Erin said loud enough for the girl to hear her over the rain.

"Come inside! You'll get sick!"

"No thanks, I'm fine… I gotta keep moving."

"Get in!" she insisted, Erin sighed and rolled her eyes before stepping towards the girl and the door to her mobile home.

The introductions were as uncomfortable as any of the ones she's had with the people she's run into since she's run away. This girl was different though. Maybe because they were the same age, or just because of who she was, Jane Foster was one of the few people Erin Blaine didn't hate in the world. She admired her passion and most of all, her relationship with her father, who was apparently teaching her how to do field science work. They had let Erin shack up in the mobile home that night, and the girls told each other stories into the night. Erin even felt inclined to reveal to Jane she was a mutant in their nighttime whispers. Jane was intrigued with her all the same.

And for once, Erin didn't feel so alone.

Age 20

Erin looked up at the tall buildings of the college Jane had been going to. She was glad to have managed to keep her as a friend for so many years. They had kept in touch through letters and Erin's sporadic visits. She liked making sure Jane was on the right track, as she lived vicariously through her. She traveled outside around dorms, as she looked for the dorm room that Jane had told her she was in a letter. Erin had the intention in surprising her only friend. She hand stories ready to tell her. She had been found by a Professor X, been admitted to his academy for mutants, fell in love with Gambit, and was cast away by other students.

_Maybe Jane is living vicariously through me too._

Doubt it.

Erin was convinced that she was the least interesting and loved person on the planet. She even gave random visits to her father and brother. Her brother, Amory was much more welcoming. He always was busy defending the country in the Air Force, but how he still cared about Erin. Her father was a different story. He had always hated her. So her visits to him were either self-mutilation or a pointless hope that he'd one day miraculously welcome her home.

As Erin found the window, she looked at a guy walking by. "Boost me up to that balcony." She said, using her power to control his mind, he obediently boosted her up. Once she reached the balcony she looked down at the curly haired boy. "Now, forget me and keep walking." She said in a loud whisper. He did just as she said.

Erin then quietly moved to Jane's window, a smile creeping up on her face. She couldn't help it, she missed her friend, and it's quite lonely to live the nomadic life. Seeing the first sign of someone in the room, she plunged into the open window to surprise Jane, startling her as a frat boy pulled away from making out with her.

"Ew!"

"Erin!"

"What the hell?"

"Get out! You can't just barge in here!" She was jn just her bra and panties as she rushed over to Erin.

"Is that the greeting I get? I got here from Washington to see you!" Erin continued to crawl through the window, making the books on the desk she crawled on fall over clumsily.

"Jane, what the hell…" Frat boy was not happy. He was clearly on a roll.

Jane sighed irritated as she got up from bed. "Can you just give us a moment?" she kissed him and sent him off to the living room.

"So, how's college life?" Erin was oblivious to Jane's anger.

"Erin, you can't just barge in… I was… in the middle of…stuff." She began to blush.

"THAT guy? He's a twat, it's all over his mind. I did you a favor, believe me."

"Stop it! Stop intruding in his mind! He's different!"

"Sure…" Ellie walked over to her bookshelf, browsing curiously, pulling out a book titled _The Great Gatsby_. Intrigued, she read the back cover.

"What do you want?" Jane continued.

"Can I borrow this?"

"Hello?"

"Can I?"

"Fine, but, just go away for a bit."

It hat suddenly struck Erin. "Oh… fine." She began to crawl out the window, a surge of pain in her throat.

_Did I just lose my only friend?_

Jane looked at her hesitantly. "Come back though, in like 20 minutes…"

"Oh, is that more convenient for you?" Erin said dryly.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'll be back…."

Erin returned in 15 minutes, mainly to piss of Frat Boy. And that night was the same as any other, sharing stories with her best friend. That night was also the night Erin fell in love with F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Age 24

Jane sat across from Erin a table in a small diner. She looked nervous, Erin knew she had something to ask her.

"What… just tell me."

"How's your tea?"

"Like I like my men… British… now tell me. You always look at your hands when you have something to ask."

"Well… I've been talking to Thor…"

"I still think that's a ridiculous name."

"Erin!"

"Ok, ok… what?"

Before Jane could muster up the courage, she read it in her mind with her power.

"SHIELD wants me to work with them?"

"They think you're valuable."

"Valuable?"

"Well, if you're not going to fit in Professor X's Academy, SHIELD wants to give you a place. Just… like a side job."

"50 bucks I won't fit in."

"You're on." Jane extended her hand.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Training was rough. The rest of the Avengers watched as Erin trained with Natasha. She learned the moves to fight, and whenever she grew tired, she's get Natasha to walk away with the control of the mind.

"Isn't that cheating?" Stark called from the other side of the training mat.

"Is an iron suit cheating?" Steve thought out loud as he looked over to Tony.

"Listen to Uncle Sam… It's my power, so it's not cheating." Erin said, panting.

"You're picking up quick. Remember to follow my eyes though; people always give their next move away in their eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." Nick Fury walked into the training room, looking right at Erin.

"Amory, if I could have a word with you." Erin had convinced SHIELD to change her identity to her favorite Fitzgerald character for _This Side of Paradise._ If she was going to be part of an organization with super heroes, she wanted a cool name too.

"Someone's in trouble…" Stark said as he watched Erin walk over to Nick.

"She's got a job." Nick said as he led her through the door, leaving the group.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You want me to babysit a Norse god that wants our planet dead?"

"No, you're to watch over him during his exile here on earth." Nick tried to convince her, but it seemed more like a sugar coating to Erin.

"Why me?"

"You're the only one fit for the job. He steps out of line and you just control him to behave." Nick insisted.

"Who's idea was this?"

"Mine." Nick lied. Erin read his mind to see it was Jane and Thor's.

_Typical._

_Does she think I'm some superhuman or something?_

Erin sighed as she looked up to him. She really didn't have any choice. What else was she supposed to do? Wander aimlessly like she used to? She read all of Fitzgerald's books front to back dozens of times. She had no more amusement in life.

"What's this loon's name?"

"Loki."


	2. The Prisoner

_Erin crossed the railroad quickly, moving towards her father's house from memory. All she has was her leather jacked and her trusty backpack that held the essentials to survive: Cash, a handgun, bottled water, and stolen Fitzgerald books to live by. She nervously chewed at her lip as she walked towards the old house she grew up in. She hadn't slept in her bed for at least 8 years now, but still she visited every year. She didn't know if the annual visits were a form of self-mutilation or a form of senseless hope that she would come to open arms of love. Her father was far from loving. He pushed her away as soon as it was discovered she was a mutant. Since then, he favored her golden human brother that, who was also her only friend. She lost her only friend when he moved to serve in the Air Force. So with that, she packed up and left. Jane was her new friend, though. Erin smiled to herself as she thought of her last visit with Jane. She had a thesis to write; yet Erin convinced her to take her out for ice cream instead. _

_Erin ran towards the lit window of her old house. It was just as beat us an ugly as she had remembered it. She peered into the window to see the old man lazily sitting at his couch, watching reruns of "Who's Line is it Anyways?" as he guzzled down a bottle of beer. She looked at him with great hope. He looked miserable._

Maybe he's miserable because I'm gone.

It's almost Christmas and he's all alone.

_Erin rushed to the door, her curls bouncing in her haste. The moment she knocked on the door, her thrill was gone. _

_I've made a big mistake._

_Realizing she knew the outcome, she nervously listened to her father grumble as he moved from the couch, his footsteps made a terrible creaking sound on the worn out wood. The door opened._

_Erin glanced up, speechless._

"_What are you doing here?" The look he gave her was of disappointment; she knew she was the last person he'd want to see._

"_I thought…. I don't know, really."_

"_Have you heard from James?"_

"_No." She realized how much she missed her brother once he was brought up._

"_He's got a medal, being promoted."_

_Erin forced a smile on her face. "Taking the world by storm."_

_There was an uncomfortable silence._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I… thought maybe you'd want company."_

"_You thought wrong."_

_She felt a sharp pain in her chest, her throat tightened._

"_You still one of those… things?"_

"_Mutant… yes, I'm still a mutant. There isn't a cure."_

"_Shame…"_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_No."_

_It was uncomfortable how straightforward he was about it. Erin nodded obediently and began to step away from the door._

"_Send my love to James." She murmured before turning away, she didn't want him to see her eyes water. It would have satisfied him greatly._

_She walked away, no direction in mind, just away from him. _

"_I know myself….but that is all." She softly recited the ending to her favorite book as she wiped away the burning tears from her cheek._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"We've made a mock house, just a ways off from the SHIELD base. We wanted him away enough so he wouldn't be tempted to cause trouble, but close enough just in case if you need us." Nick continued to debrief her as she kept up with his fast pace towards the cell where they would find her new prisoner.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Keep an eye on him; show him the world that he was meaning to destroy. Give him the enlightenment that Thor received his first time here."

Erin looked at the path ahead of them in an incredulous fashion. From what she heard, this Loki guy hated humans more than Magneto did. How was she supposed to just give him enlightenment?

"This is a terrible plan, sir."

"Well, it's the only plan we have, Amory. If we have him on our side, we're out of danger."

"I thought you people were done with meddling with affairs that were not a part of our universe."

"It's not meddling, it's ironing things out." Nick spoke with great confidence, no matter how poor things seemed to look.

"Thor is too naïve." She muttered, she wanted Fury to know that she was aware that it was his idea.

"Perhaps." Nick was unaffected by it. "Still, Loki was banished to be here anyways. That was the punishment for his crimes, so we're going to make the most with the cards that have been dealt."

"Very well."

She followed him to the door that led to the holding cell. "I want a word with him, before we take him." Erin put her hand on Nick's chest as if to keep him from going through the door.

"Fine. We'll be out here. I'll have the guards ready."

Erin took a deep breath before letting herself through the door. As it slid open, she glanced up to see that he was in a glass cell, sitting on a single chair, his hands bound in chains. His stare was intense, revealing no emotion whatsoever. He looked as if he were just waiting patiently.

"My name is Amory. I'll be the one who'll be watching over you." She spoke as she approached the glass cell.

"Is it now?"

"Yes…" she hesitated. She clenched her hand into a fist angry at herself for revealing that she was actually afraid.

"Amory the captor."

"I didn't capture you."

"Then it would be proper to say I'm your prisoner."

Is he trying to have a go at me?

"I don't like that word."

"Neither do I." he spoke in a more bitter tone now. "Thor is dull to think a simple Migardian can control me."

"I'm a mutant." She corrected him, causing his eyebrows to furrow in curiosity.

"You mean there's something wrong with you?" He said as he stood from his seat. Erin let out a heavy sigh angrily.

"It means I was born with powers that make me more capable than one of your 'Midgardians' " she spoke in a mocking tone, mimicking the way he said the word.

"You forget, I have powers as well." He stepped forward, letting a duplicate of himself remain at the place he previously stood, a proud grin on his face.

"See, that's the behavior that's going to make me have to treat you like a prisoner." Erin was not face to face with him, the glass stood between them.

"A pitiful joke…" Loki scoffed as he stepped back.

Erin put her hand on her temple, just as Professor X taught her years ago in her short time in the academy. With strain, she was able to control him to sit down in his seat. As soon as Loki was seated without a duplicate, he looked at her in confusion, as if waking up from a daze.

"That's my pitiful mutant parlor trick." Erin said softly.

"Mutant." He mused at the word.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"I'm not saying she's stronger than you. I'm simply saying she'd destroy you in a fight." Stark moved with a sort of swagger towards the other side of his suit that he was working on.

"Charming, but you wouldn't stand a chance against her either." Steve Rogers tolerated the ideas that came to Tony Stark's mind. He had come to accept his friend for all of his character flaws.

"Of course not… but would I really mind?" He gave a shrug, allowing Steve's imagination to wander.

"Charming…" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying, that's why Fury chose her. Her power makes her almost unstoppable." He tinkered away at metals and electric things that Steve couldn't possibly understand; he looked like a craftsman at work on details that seemed too small for others to know what he was doing.

"I just don't think it's a safe choice. He's dangerous." Steve said, crossing his arms.

"Here at SHIELD, we don't have a choice on how dangerous our work is going to be." Banner spoke as he held tools for Tony as he worked.

"If she' so powerful why isn't she doing something big and important anyways?" Steve ignored what Banner said.

"Uncle Sam sounds a bit jealous." Tony muttered as he kept his eyes on his work.

"What do you think Nick is having her do? Sound like a pretty important job to me." Banner continued. "I know I wouldn't want to take the job anyways. She's also the only one who hasn't had to fight with him. She is less prejudiced."

"I still think it's dangerous." Steve trailed off out of the room.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Erin looked up at the high walls of 'Professor Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters'. The man reached out to her on several occasions, offering a place where she'd fit in. Unprepared to "embrace" her "gift", she reluctantly walked towards the mansion that looked more like a castle. She walked with hopes that maybe she wouldn't have to live such a nomadic life if what Xavier said was really true. _

_Maybe I don't have to run anymore._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Thanks for reading; I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!  
Please leave a review; I'd appreciate it so much.

I wanted to try something fun, if you want, in your review submit a question to Erin "Amory" and I'll send a response in character! It could be anything Avengers/Loki/Marvel related or about her character.

Cheers!


	3. Well Educated

"_So I have the same power as you, I can control people?" Erin was sitting in Professor Xavier's study, where he invited to have tea with her, a formality she wasn't used to._

_Yes, in a sense… but not completely. You see, you have the ability to control people in a molecular level; for example, you could command the white blood cells to attack each other, or the immune system to fail. I have mind control in perception. Theoretically, you can become a much stronger mutant than myself. It's quite peculiar, your case." The old man sat in his wheelchair, looking at Erin with such acute attention. _

"_My… case…so how do I fix it?" Erin didn't touch her tea; it was still too scalding hot to even sip it._

"_It needs no fixing, it's a unique part of you that makes you gifted. I can train you to work with it, however. It's quite a long time that I've looked for you."_

"Me? Why me?"

"_You're special, Erin."_

_She snorted at the thought. She felt far from special. All her life she had been running, never knowing if it was to something or from something, but still, she ran. Having a broken family, a dead mother, and no future ahead of her, she would tend to think little of herself._

"_I don't know…" Erin spoke hesitantly. The only time she spent a prolonged amount of time somewhere; it was because she was with Jane, her only friend in the world._

"_I only ask you to give this place a chance," the kind looking man insisted, leaving Erin to let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

There was a secluded, rather modern looking house just a couple miles away from the SHIELD base. Fury thought it was best to keep Loki a little ways away from the rest of the Avengers in order to avoid conflict. Amory thought it was a joke.

_If he's the all powerful God of Lies and Mischief, I honestly doubt a couple of miles is going to do any difference. _

The silence was uncomfortable as Erin sat in the drivers seat, keeping her eyes on the dusty road as Loki bitterly looked out the window, lost in this own thoughts own thoughts, no doubt. Amory figured he was either plotting an escape or thinking of reasons to hate her.

"If it's any consolation, I hate it here as much as you do." She figured to try to avoid causing bad sentiment between each other, since he hadn't done anything to harm her yet. Although he _did_ try to take over her planet, she didn't care much for it at the time anyways. Still, she did fear him for the stories she heard about him.

His eyes flickered over to her, as if she woke him from a trance, his eyes weren't as evil as she imagined them to be. If anything, he looked like he was in a constant pain.

"And why do you hate this place?" Loki's eye were sharp now, as if he were able to see right through her, making it impossible to properly lie to him without being foolishly caught.

"I don't fit, I suppose." She shrugged.

"Oh? How so?" He wasn't going to let her off that easily. It seemed as if he wanted her to speak with conviction, to give purpose to the things she said, his eyes challenged her. Amory never felt so cornered in her life.

"It's… complicated, you'd think it's stupid." Amory heavily sighed, growing impatient with his determination.

_Why do I feel like he's interrogating me?_

It was a touchy subject that she didn't enjoy talking about.

"Is it because you're… a mutant?" he chimed with such curiosity.

Amory laughed, bitter at the thought. "I don't even fit in with my kind…"

"Why not?"

Erin looked over at him. His eyes seemed to never have left her for a single moment. He had managed to draw out so much information out of her, revealing her insecurities and her weaknesses. She resented being exposed in such a way.

_So this is why they call you the silver tongue. Well played, sir._

"You have to earn the right to hear that story." Amory smirked, looking back at the road, the house they were assigned to appearing in the distance. A chuckle escaped the immortal's lips, "I'm the rightful king; I have every right."

Erin began to laugh, there was a mutual understanding, an odd sense of respect, "You're still going to have to earn the right, king or not."

"Very well."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Hey Fury, got a second? Fury."

"Hey Fury."

"Fury!"

"Captain Blackbeard!"

Tony finally managed to get Nick Fury's attention, earning an un-amused glare from him. Stark half jogged, half strutted to catch up to the man who seemed like he always had somewhere to be.

"I think you're going deaf, buddy." He casually patted Fury on the back as he began to walk alongside with him.

"Some voices, although not so shrill, can still have a deafening frequency." His voice showed that he was in an irritable state., still Stark moved on to the point.

"I know SHIELD is big on keeping secrets, but what's the deal on having Loki here?"

"I've gone over this, it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, but you don't really expect us all to believe that you think he'll just learn to behave with a few weeks of playing house with Blaine, do you?"

Fury only glanced at Stark, who, he had grown to learn, never missed a beat.

"So what's the real reason?"

"Don't you have something important to do, Stark? Build a new suit or something, you haven't made a spacesuit yet, make one of those." Fury tried to walk off down the corridor, but as he door he headed towards opened, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Clint all stood at the other side.

"Son of a-" Fury stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, I figured you weren't going to tell me, so I thought I'd have the rest of the crew to help me get the truth. Remember last time you tried to keep a secret from us?"

Fury gave Stark one last glare before looking at the rest of his Avengers, "Everyone in the debriefing room in 5." He sighed heavily.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_For the first few days in the Academy, Erin had no idea as to why she was receiving odd glances from the rest of the students. At first, she figured it was because she was the new kid. Still, people with more 'unique talents' managed to make her feel like the deformity in the room._

_Even among the freaks, I'm the freak._

_She didn't bother to try to make friends, so she kept to herself, reading 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button' whenever she was on her spare time._

_In the back of her notebook, she began to write a list of reasons that she was considering why people didn't seem to have liked her._

The list follows:

_I'm getting personal lessons from Professor X. Seeing that he's the boss, people might be jealous of that._

_I'm not 'unique' enough? Is that even possible? That'd be ironic._

_Maybe they have a personal vendetta against F. Scott Fitzgerald. If that's the case, I'm dropping out immediately. No questions asked._

_They know something that I don't and no one is bothering to tell me._

_They already know how utterly useless I am._

_They're overwhelmed by how amazing I am. Doubtful._

_Keep guessing…_

_She was intrigued to see what different powers the students had, along with the teachers. Wolverine was her favorite. He always had a look that he wanted to punch someone in the face, making enough clever remarks to fill a book. If that weren't power enough, he hand metallic claws that broke through the knuckles of his skin, giving his name purpose._

_All of the mutants seemed to have nicknames, so whenever Erin was asked what her name was, she said 'Amory', naming herself after a character from her favorite book._

_Because I'm the cynical idealist._

_Besides, if she had allowed anyone else to name her, she would have gotten something stupid._

_Perhaps Molecula, or Skeletor.  
Stupid._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Amory had to go through the whole waltz of showing Loki around a house that she herself wasn't familiar with either. Much like him, it was her first time as well to have her own home. Well, with the exception with having to share it with a demigod that potentially wanted to kill her.

Still, she didn't linger on that concern for too long.

"So, I must think of it as subdued quarantine?" Loki sat down in a long leather couch, making himself at home.

"Or a vacation," Amory suggested. She refused to be too terribly scared of him. In her lifetime, she had seen and dealt with worse, much worse. Loki had a look of mischief, but not of evil or hatred. As long as he didn't bother her, she figured there was no point in bothering him.

"Thrilling," Loki looked around as if looking for something to do, the modern looking living room seemed dull in his eyes. A television set, bookcase, and stereo in the living room didn't look to offer him any amusement. Amory doubted he even knew what they did. She lightly chuckled to herself, as he looked rather lost.

_Not so all powerful after all, are you?_

"Here," Amory shuffled through her lucky backpack and pulled out a worn out hardcover of _This Side of Paradise. _"It's my favorite, so if you do any harm to it in any way, you'll be sorry."

Loki only chortled at her attempted threat as he looked at the book curiously, taking it in his hand, "Thank… you…" he didn't seem very satisfied at all, but it was something to kill the time nonetheless.

"You look like a Shakespeare kind of man, so I'll try to steal you a copy of _Othello, _something tells me you'll get a kick from Iago's character." Amory kicked off her shoes as she moved to the bar of the kitchen.

"You're a well educated Midgardian then?" Loki asked as he kept his eyes on the book she gave him, flipping through the pages with curiosity.

"Not well educated, I just like to read. I got kicked out of school."

"What for?"

"Trouble." She shrugged, serving herself a drink. Loki smirked to himself, keeping his eyes on the text.

"What about you? Why were you sent here?" Amory asked, already knowing Fury's version of the answer, but she wanted to hear Loki's version.

Loki finally glanced up for their eyes to meet across the room, his smirk hadn't disappeared, "Trouble."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Thank you so very much for the patience and lovely reviews!  
Please keep them coming, for they're my fuel to write.  
I was overcome by writers block and a very bust month that I did not anticipate.  
Next chapter ill be up sooner, I promise!  
I love you guys!  
If you have any questions for the 'In Character Amory' that I suggested, feel free to drop one off with your review!

Thanks!


	4. Senses

_Amory was lying across a bench in a garden, reading 'A Movable Feast', the sun was warm against her skin, her hair for once was not unkempt, her red curls sprawled over the armrest of the bench. Amory came to thinking that this place wasn't so bad after all. Even with being singled out by the rest of the students, she didn't mind so much. She had her privacy, and no one bothered her much. Maybe, just maybe, she could stay in a place like this after all. She hadn't made many friends in her time in the Academy. Save for one girl who didn't seem to go out of her way to make Amory feel like the black sheep. The girl's name was Rogue. She had long brown hair, but her bands were silvery white, not a fashion statement, but what she had explained to her was that it was a run in with the other mutants lead by Magneto. Rogue wasn't he best friend, but she was more of an ally, a helpful hand if she ever needed one. She indulged Amory in filling her in with the history and politics of the Academy. _

_This is what she learned._

_There was another group of mutants called the Brotherhood, led by Magneto. The stories Amory heard about him were nothing but dark. They quickly painted the picture that he was the villain in the story of the mutants. His power was that he could control metals to his will. Magneto, or Erik, as Professor X would call him, had a vendetta against all human beings, he was convinced that they were a weaker form, and that mutants were superior, this gave them the right to rule over the humans. This is where Xavier disagreed. Amory came to see that this telepath was the Martin Luther King Jr. for his own people. There wasn't a single bad bone in his body that Amory could single out. He believed in unity, where the Brotherhood didn't. This caused a sense of 'picking sides' for all existing mutants._

_Fortunately for Amory, since she didn't feel that she was ever truly a full on member of the Academy, rather, an adopted nomadic failure, she didn't find the need to choose sides. Still, she had her own developed opinions in her time at the Academy. In fact, she even wrote a list of her thoughts._

They followed as such:

_If I ever could have chosen a father, I would have elected Professor X to take the role. He continually insists that there is some 'good' potential in me. I think he must be going senile. _

_Wolverine is a babe. If he ever granted a glance over at me during class (I'm convinced he's one of the many that hate me) I would simply be inclined to smile at him._

_Bobby 'Iceman' Drake is a moron. He's found a pastime in making my life a living hell. His icy pranks are anything but amusing. I've been eating cold meals for the past week. No matter, I've been focusing on his metabolism to slow down substantially. I think he'll be developing a second chin soon enough._

_Rogue told me a handful of new stories on Magneto. He's a monster; still Professor has an unrelenting love for his foe. Something doesn't add up. Still, if Magneto ever decides to attack the Air Force, harming my brother, I will crush his with his own stupid helmet._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"It's good, trust me," Amory held out a shot glass of rum towards Loki's face, his eyebrows furrowed, grimacing at the smell.

"Is it anything like mead?" He looked up at her with almost hopeful eye.

"I wouldn't know, I never had it, just stop being a baby and try it." She continued to insist, as she held up the glass, she rolled her eyes as he hesitantly took it. Amory downed her own shot as she waited for Loki to take his. He glanced up to see she had done it with ease; his competitive streak showed as he quickly took his as well. His face showed that he was unaffected by the drink.

"I forget that your drinks are remarkably weak compared to Asgardian ale." He seemed rather disappointed, his tone was dry, and she knew he had no affection for the humans.

"I forgot you're a demigod." She chuckled as she settled onto a stool. She had decided she wouldn't have a prejudiced hatred towards him without making her own mind up. Last time she made a prejudiced judgment, she was greeted with an unpleasant surprise.

"Another?" Amory poured herself one.

"I suppose," he really didn't seem to care; there wasn't much else to do anyways.

"So why do they hate you so much?" Amory's question earned a glare from the demigod.

"Haven't they told you? I nearly destroyed your planet trying to rule over it, I'm a monster." He smirked; she could tell that he not only grew to accept his identity, but he seemed to have embraced it.

"I've seen plenty of monsters in my day."

"I'm nothing like them."

"Really? How so?" She took her second shot, squinting; Loki on the other hand was still unaffected.

"I'm simply different from the rest."

"That's… informative. Do you enjoy being vague and mysterious?" He chuckled in response to her irritability.

"Perhaps I do."

"I don't like it." She admitted with a shrug.

"It's quite alright, not many people like me anyways."

"See? We already have things in common!" she smiled before taking another shot.

"Why don't they like you?" His eyes became like snake eyes again, drawing information from her.

"They don't like me because of where I come from." She shrugged. Loki blinked ay her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was making some kind of joke. Without a word, he went back to the couch, lying across it, pulling out the book that Amory gave him and began to read. Amory stood there watching him, perplexed by his reaction. Did she strike a nerve?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"The idea was that if we have Loki in out hands, we can keep him from doing more damage to us." Fury stood in front of his Avengers, who all sat in a round metallic table.

"That logic worked perfectly before," Bruce Banner was good at holding his temper but be was still able to let out steam when he was unhappy.

"That's not the only thing. If we can manage to tame him, we have him on our side. He can help us if another crazy alien decides to mess with our planet."

Steve nodded, unpleased by what he was hearing from Fury, "What makes you think he'll _ever _want to help defend our planet?"

Fury didn't seem to have an answer for that one.

"This is crazy and you know it." Tony folded his arms across his chest at he leaned back in his chair. "And why Amory? She's newest one to the team,"

"Because she's the only one that didn't try to defeat his 'cause' when he first came down here."

"So that's it, they're just goanna become great pals just because she didn't try to stop him?" Tony continued to unravel everything.

"No, she's more than that." Fury insisted, he knew something that the Avengers didn't.

"Oh, really?" Clint didn't like the idea that Fury was starting to value some stranger that even he didn't trust yet.

"There are two other groups that you have to be aware about, one is called the Brotherhood, the other is called the X- Men."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_The banging sounds that the Brotherhood was making on all of the doors down the Academy's corridor created a pulse much like a heartbeat. Amory heard among the other frantic mutants that this was not the first time they've conducted an attack like this. Shortly before all of this, Amory was in her private session with Professor Xavier, learning how to channel her power. Within the short time she had spent in this new home of hers, she multiplied in her strength._

_The session was interrupted by the sound of a screaming student, Wolverine stormed into the study room, startling Amory and alerting Professor X that it was Magneto. The professor gave a quick glance over to Amory, and then looked back up at the Wolverine, "He must have sensed it, but how?"_

"_It doesn't matter how, we have to move NOW." Wolverine spoke with urgency as his metallic claws broke through his skin._

"_Take her, protect her with all that you have, Logan." Wolverine nodded obediently before snatching Amory by the hand, brusquely pulling her out of her seat._

"What's going on?"

"_There's no time to explain, just be quiet and do as I say." He didn't even grant her a glance. She felt as if she were some baton, being passed on between important people, without being told why they even cared for her safety. He led her down the halls where several mutants were being escorted by the teachers, going through the motions as if they've practiced this in drill a thousand times before. _

"_No, TELL ME!"_

"_Shut Up!" he pushed through a secret passageway, triggered by bumping the proper spot on the wall, taking them several flights downstairs. _

_Amory angrily tugged away from Wolverine's grasp, then pressed her fingers to her temple, willing his muscles to tighten, causing him to fall to the ground with a monstrous shout of pain. _

"_Tell me!"_

"_You've got to be kidding me! Gah!-" _

"_TELL ME!"_

"_You're not worth it, kid!" his fists clenched in the discomfort, Amory didn't let off.  
She was then startled by the feeling of a warm hand on her shoulder, causing her to jerk around, letting Wolverine loose from his pain, his body sprawled on the ground as he fought to catch his breath._

_And elder man with a black helmet looked down at her, his blue eyes looked at her with curiosity. Then, a soft warm smile appeared on his face._

"_What is your name, child?" His voice was sage-like, just like Professor Xavier's voice._

"_Er- Amory."_

He chuckled; he had an entourage of mutants behind him, all grinning at her. "Did you give yourself that name?"

"_Yes, who are you?"_

"_I am Erik, however, many know me as Magneto." His smile returned._

"_I've heard of you… What do you want with me?"_

"_I know I am an old man, but if my senses serve me correctly, then, you are my daughter." _

_Amory forgot to breathe for a moment. I'm Magneto's daughter?  
The daughter of the monster everyone has trained me to hate.  
All this time, I've been fighting with a relentless hope that the man I thought was my father would one day accept me and love me?  
All the while, he hated me for being a mutant, probably dumped in his arms._

But why?

_As if she couldn't be any more confused, before she knew it, she was knocked unconscious, the last thing she remembered was the back of Magneto's hand, covered in metallic gloves, flying towards her face._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Amory woke up with the sound of someone banging on the front door. Wearily, she stretched her arms, dragging herself out of her new bed, her feet heavily dragging across the floor.

Another loud bang on the door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She gritted her teeth as she unlocked the front door, revealing five SHIELD agents standing behind Fury and Hill.

"What the HELL are you still doing in bed?" Fury was living up to his last name, fuming as he raised his voice.

"Sleeping, naturally." Amory paid no attention to his tone.

"So you're saying you slept through Loki's escape?

"His wha- You've got to be joking."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING?" Amory stepped back a couple steps, overwhelmed by the volume his voice was capable of projecting in.

"I'm going." Amory pushed through, heading towards her car to retrieve Loki.

"FIND HIM!"

"I SAID I'M GOING!" she shouted back as se started the engine, her other hand resting on her temple as she began to strain her power.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Loki knew he had to do something to get Thor's attention to be able to bring him back from Asgard. Then, he could plot to find a way off of this pitiful planet. He disguised himself in the proper suit and coat that he had found to always be an indication of high class in Midgard.

He wanted to have fun with the means of getting Thor's attention, so he decided to start a riot in the city area. All he would have to do was use his silver tongue.

He grinned as he approached his first target, a young man, sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper.

"Good day,"

The man glanced up, revealing he was reading an article on Stark and his upcoming projects.

_Perfect._

"Ah, I'm sure you've heard the news on him." Loki looked rather glum on the fabricated subject.

"Yeah, he's trying to make New York go completely green with his new energy source, pretty impressive, huh?" The man's eyes went back to the paper.

"Oh is that what he's selling…" Loki shrugged nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, but you know what they say about the paper…" Loki trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think he's planning to use the energy for 'going green' ? Surly you're not that naïve, my friend." Loki smirked, he learned that it was the ticket in sealing any story he was trying to make his prey believe.

"What do you know?"

Loki leaned closer to the man, "I work for Stark Industries." He admitted in almost a whisper.

"And?"

"Stark believes he's the only one worthy of wielding a nuclear power of mass destruction, only because he wears a shiny red suit."

The man did a double take, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet, he fell for it. Humans are so gullible.

"Mass destruction?"

"Yes, now here's what we must do-" Loki's voice was cut off as he felt his legs give in, making him fall and plop onto the bench beside the man, unable to feel his legs. He tried moving them, but to no avail.

"That was awkward," the man laughed, Loki gave an uncomfortable smile.

"I'm- I'm tired." Loki lied as he angrily looked at his legs, trying to lift them.

He then realized what had occurred, letting out an angry sigh as his fists clenched into balls.

_Blasted mutant._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Thanks! Next chapter will be coming soon!  
Please review!  
xxxx


End file.
